


Let's have some fun

by DLS_writes



Series: The Weasley Twins' evolution [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kind of public masturbation, M/M, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred has found a new spell.





	Let's have some fun

**Author's Note:**

> They're 17 and therefore not really underage anymore, in the wizarding world. ;-)
> 
> Not sure about the rating (might be mature instead of explicit), let me know what you think.
> 
> Not my characters, but my favorites nevertheless. ;-)

It had happened twice before, that day. Under the shower, George had thought that he simply was still sleepy (and/or turned on by the sight of his twin, cleansing himself next to him) and imagined things. Later at the breakfast table he nearly got a heart attack when he felt a hand gripping his cock except there was no hand anywhere near his crotch, neither his nor Fred’s. The latter, however had begun to grin very broadly at George’s spooked expression and had whispered discreetly into his ear, “I discovered a cool new spell. You like it, Georgie?” George had simply shaken his head in disbelief, not knowing whether to be astonished or alarmed and was once more amazed that his own twin, his other half and partner in crime could sometimes actually surprise him.

Now the two of them were sitting in the back of their Transfiguration class where Professor McGonagall was explaining how to transform large mammals into reptiles. A huge bullock was bound to a peg in front of the class and seemed to fascinate most of the students. George wasn’t that impressed, though. He was slowly dozing off, his arm angled on the table, his chin resting in his hand. He was busy trying to keep his eyes from fluttering shut.

All of a sudden however, he sat up straight with a jolt and was wide awake, because he had felt the strange invisible hand taking hold of him for the third time. Professor McGonagall briefly looked curiously at George, her eyebrows raised, but then she continued her explanations. Fred, who was sitting next to his brother, was looking intently at the bullock and pretended to be very interested in what their teacher was saying. His arms lay casually folded in front of him on the table, but George could see that the hand of the lower arm was holding a wand that was unobtrusively pointed directly at his groin. Fred looked at George from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

“Stop that! It’s creepy!” George demanded in a low voice. “Aaah, c'mon, Georgie. School’s bad enough with Umbridge around. Let’s have some fun!” his brother replied grinning. "But this isn't fun!” George protested under his breath and was cut off by Professor McGonagall. “Is there a problem, Mr. Weasley?” - “No, Professor! Everything’s f-fine!” George managed to say as the imaginary hand began to stroke his cock very slowly. Luckily for him, Professor McGonagall seemed to be satisfied and turned back to the rest of the class. “It will be fun, Love, I promise! Just let yourself go a little, will ya?” Fred whispered. George tried to pretend otherwise but failed miserably. As the stroking continued and the head of his cock was gently massaged, he felt how his reluctance yielded to pleasure and inwardly cursed Fred for being right. He was rock-hard now and had to fight to not close his eyes and throw his head back in lust. Silently, George longed for the grip on his cock to become firmer.

As if he had read his twin’s mind, Fred flicked his wand almost imperceptibly and the grip on George’s shaft got stronger while the pace of the stroking increased simultaneously. Somewhere in the back of his mind, George realized that his gaze was probably rather glassy by now, so he lowered his head, pretending to read in his Transfiguration book but in reality closing his eyes. He bit his lip to keep quiet, although he was convinced that his heavy breathing had to be the loudest sound in the whole classroom. When it became increasingly harder to suppress the groans that desperately wanted to escape him, George clenched his hands into fists. “You look so damn hot right now,” Fred whispered raunchily, “Wanna come?”

George was completely torn. Of course he wanted to feel the intense relief only an orgasm could bring, especially now that he was almost there anyway. But he was wondering how, without making a sound or attracting attention otherwise. Ultimately, he made the slightest nodding movement with his head. Intrigued, Fred continued to observe his brother from the corner of his eyes as he increased the stroking speed with his wand. George concentrated with all his might on hiding his ecstasy but his mind was becoming more and more foggy. He was marginally aware of a damp spot that his precum had already left in his boxers. Unexpectedly, a soft pressure on his balls added to the fierce arousal the stroking had already caused. Still breathing rapidly, George bit his lip until he tasted blood, his fingernails leaving marks in his palms.

Fred was fully aware of how close George was and he loved being able to make his brother feel like that. “That's right, come for me Georgie,” he whispered softly. This was more than his twin could take. George let out a strangled moan when he came, unable to care about the possible consequences. Fortunately though, no one took notice of him. Professor McGonagall had just transformed the tethered bullock into a giant alligator and had therewith created a small turmoil. Her questioning gaze wandered fleetingly over the twins but the alligator and the excited students immediately drew her attention again.

Fred was quick to spell his brother clean, which George was grateful for since he was too drained to do it himself. Still, he shot Fred a venomous glare, but that was merely on principle. He couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed the treatment but he wanted some kind of revenge nevertheless - or to simply return the favor if he was absolutely honest with himself.

“... six feet of parchment on inter-species transfiguration to be handed in on Monday,” George heard Professor McGonagall say as he came back to his senses. The twins rose with everyone else and headed for the door. Amidst the crowd of students, Fred felt a hand tightly grasping his wrist. His brother pulled him close and hissed into his ear, “You’ll pay for that, Love. You and I. Room of requirement. Tonight. I'm gonna bang you so hard, you won't be able to walk tomorrow.” Fred gave him a very dirty grin in return, “Sounds tempting, I can’t wait.”


End file.
